


The Ugly Duckling Makes a Friend

by UnknownAlien3388



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Bonding, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Gen, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlien3388/pseuds/UnknownAlien3388
Summary: Teenagers, Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor bounding over being the unloved child.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Ugly Duckling Makes a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> The work has been inspired by and is based on the television series Supergirl.  
> I do not own the characters and canon events of the show. They are owned by the CW Network.
> 
> I do not intend to be offensive towards anyone, if anything written can be perceived as harmful to any community or person, I apologize, but that was not the purpose of this work.

The Ugly Duckling Makes a Friend.

Chapter One:

Sixteen-year-old Alex Danvers sat at a table in the back of Midvale High School’s library long after school had finished. It was going onto late afternoon and the sun was starting to set. The student council meeting, in which she was the student president, had once again run late, so she was one of the last few students still at the school. 

Early that afternoon, she had informed her adopted sister, Kara, that she would be staying late and to go on without her, leaving her alone to wait for her mother, Eliza, to pick her up after work like she had promised that morning. 

_‘She forgot about me again’_ Alex thought sadly to herself as she stared blankly at one of the books she was meant to be reading for her history class. _‘I bet if Kara were here she wouldn't have forgotten. But then again Kara is her favourite daughter,’_ she added with a humourless laugh. 

She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not see the pale girl walk up to her until she tapped on her shoulder, scaring the shit out of her in the process. “Whoa. Hey, I didn't mean to scare you.” The girl said calmly with her hands raised to show she meant no harm. “I’m Lena, the new girl. I saw you sitting by yourself and thought I might join you, if that is alright with you?"

Alex eyed her cautiously. She was a short, pale skinned girl with long raven hair. Clearly rich. And if Alex were to guess, she looked to be around Kara's age of fifteen. She nodded her head. “Yeah, sure, why not." she shrugged. 

“Thanks,” Lena said as she took a seat across from her. "So, how are you? How was school?"

"I’m well, and school was school. You?" Alex asked with a shrug.

"I’m good, thanks. School was okay, I passed all my tests with high scores, so I’m happy with that," Lena answered with a proud smile.

"Well done," Alex congratulated her.

"Did you have any tests this week?" Lena asked Alex.

"No, they’re all next week." She replied. There was moment silence before Alex spoke again, “Why are you still at school so late then? I mean, you just told me you’ve done all your tests, so you don't have to study and just by looking at you I can tell your family is obviously rich. I’m surprised you don’t have people tripping over their feet to get you home to your mommy and daddy." Alex asked with clear disdain.

Instead of taking offence to her comment like Alex thought she would, the girl just laughed. “I was not always like this,” she said, gesturing to her outfit. “I was adopted by the Luthors, who just love to flash their richness and money around. But between me and you, I would rather wear what you have on than this ridiculous get up." she admits, pointing to Alex's ripped skinny jeans and t-shirt with some rock band on it, that her father gave her before he died. She spoke with just a hint of an accent that Alex knew was not American. “But then again, anything is better than this.” she added with a laugh.

“That’s true,” Alex agreed with a small grin.

“The reason I’m here so late is because my Chess Club meeting ran overtime, we’re getting ready for the big Interschool Chess competition in a few weeks’ time, and Lillian, my adopted mother, refused to pick me up after she had picked up her golden boy, Lex from his polo practice, because he had to go home and have an ice bath. She said she didn’t want to ‘waste their time' picking me up if I ‘chose’ to stay at school late.” She answered with a sneer. "But if I even mention leaving the team, she loses it. It's a lose-lose situation."

"But wait, isn’t your brother old enough to get his licence and drive himself around? And what about your father?” Alex asked.

“No, Lex doesn’t have to do anything with mother dearest around and don’t get me started on Lionel. He’s too busy being the CEO of LuthorCorp to notice anything else and even if he wasn’t, he’s too busy with his flavour of the month to care. The Luthors like to fool the world into believing that they are a tight-knit family, but I can promise you, it is all for show.” She answered with hidden hurt in her voice that Alex only knew was there because she feels similar pain. 

The pain of feeling unloved.

“I kind of understand how you must be feeling,” Alex said, feeling like she had found someone who would understand her pain. _‘Maybe, I can make a friend that knows what it feels like to be neglected by their parents,’_ she thought to herself _. ‘No one should ever go through this.’_

“You do?” Lena questioned, surprised. 

“Yeah, in case you didn’t know, I’m the student president and, well, the student council meetings have a history of running late, like today. So I told my sister, Kara, to take the bus home because my mom, Eliza, said she would pick me up after work tonight. I guess she forgot again.” She tells Lena, “Oh, I’m Alex, by the way.”

“I know, we share the same third period AP Science class with Mr. Smith.” Lena informed her with a kind smile.

“Oh, I never noticed. Sorry.” Alex said apologetically, feeling ashamed but Lena just smiled.

“That is okay, Alex. Really. I usually sit at the back of the class and because of my new last name, I’m never called on during class.” She assures her in a gentle voice. “I’m just sorry that your mother can’t see how great you are, but I know for a fact that one day she will.” Lena promised with deep conviction in her voice.

“Thanks,” Alex replied, not knowing what else to say and not honestly believing that her mother would ever see her or her greatness as she felt that she would always live under the shadow of her alien sister. “May I ask how old you are?”

“Thirteen, I turn fourteen next year.” Lena answered with a proud smile. "You?" She asked in return.

"That's pretty young to be entering high school," Alex said with a nod. 

"Well, with my high intellect, thirst for knowledge, and with my new last name, I skipped a few grades.” she explained with a blush.

"That’s cool that you got to skip a few grades.” Alex commented. "And to answer your question about my age, I’m sixteen turning seventeen in a few weeks. My mother doesn’t like the idea of teenagers driving cars, says 'that's the adults job'.” Alex said with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, adults are always expecting their children to do better than they did and get mad when they fail to meet their expectations. I will never meet Lillian’s, only Lex will do that." Lena said with barely hidden distaste.

"Damn, if that isn’t true, I will probably never meet my mother’s exceptions either, that will always be my sister. Now, I’m not saying I hate her. I do not hate Kara. I just wish my mother viewed us as equals, you know?" Alex asked, desperate for someone to understand her.

"Yeah, I do. But I have come to terms with the fact that Lillian will never love me as much as she loves her Lex." Lena said with a sad little shrug. "The only thing I am grateful for is that their money helps feed my thirst for knowledge." She acknowledged. “What would your favourite attribute be? Mine’s my genius-level IQ.” She asked, changing the subject.

Alex thought for a moment. “My eidetic memory would have to be mine; I don’t know what my IQ is but I can read and memorise 20,000 words a minute.” she bragged with a grin.

“Hey, with a memory like that you could get into places like MIT, Stanford, even Harvard. I bet your IQ is super high, you must be like Einstein level smart.” She exclaimed in a loud voice, only to be shushed by the librarian. 

Alex’s grin widened with a blush. “I wish I were that smart, but I’m aiming to get into Harvard to study medicine. It’s a hard school to get accepted into,” she informed Lena, still feeling proud at the young girl’s complement. "My mother wants me to study science like her, but I want to be a doctor and help people. I guess that’s another thing about me that disappoints her." Alex said just as her phone beeped with an incoming text, she lifted it off the table and her smile slipped off her face. "Speak of the devil and it shall appear." she muttered.

**Mom (4:00PM)** **:** _Hey sweetie, hope school went well. I’m sorry but I can’t pick you up tonight, staying late at work. I will get Kara to pick you up soon. Lots of love mom xx._

“Hey, are you okay?” Lena asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, it's just my mom letting me know what I already guessed. She forgot her promise and won't be picking me up.” Alex said.

“That's just fucking crap. Are you sure you’re okay? I’m here for you and it’s okay if you aren’t. I won't judge you either way.” Lena assured Alex, worried about her new friend.

“Yeah,” Alex answered with a fake smile. “Thanks”

"Can I tell you a story about me?" Lena asked her politely, instead of pushing her to talk. 

Alex nodded her head. “Yeah, sure,”

“As you might be able to tell, I was not born here in the States, I was actually born in Ireland. When I was growing up, I only had my mother, no father. My mother’s name was Kieran McGrath and she was the only hero I ever had. I don’t remember much from my childhood with her, just that my mother was a kind and loving soul. One day when I was about four years old, my mother had taken me to the lake for a picnic. It was a nice sunny day and she thought that it would be nice to go for a swim in the lake after lunch, but I wasn’t feeling well that day, so I stayed on the shore. I remember that she had smiled for the first time in what felt like a long time, kissed me on my cheek then ran into the water laughing, she had such a beautiful and carefree laugh. When she was up to her waist deep in the water she had turned around to wave at me with this big smile on her face. She was so happy. That was the last time I saw her. She drowned.”

“Oh gosh,” Alex exclaimed in shock.

“A few hours later, I was sent to live in an orphanage and a few weeks after that, the Luthors came and picked me up. You know the drill. A rich family adopts a poor orphan child with no family to help hide any of their wrong doings while making the family look great. Charity work, they call it." Lena said with barely hidden disgust. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Alex said mournful.

"I won’t say it’s okay, because that would be a lie, but thank you anyway. When I moved to the states, they changed my name to Luthor and I grew up with a hateful mother, who had never liked me. A father that tolerated me whenever he could be bothered being a family man. Only Lex genuinely liked me. He taught me my love for chess, reading and all things science. Everything was okay, I may not have had loving parents like everyone else, but I at least had a loving brother; that was till he went away for college. I don’t know what happened to him over there, I just know that he came home for the holiday’s his first year and never went back.” Lena told her.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“He came back changed, angrier. It wasn’t until recently that his hatred towards anything alien became more concerning and that was when Lillian suggested we move here to Midvale and I’ve been alone ever since." Lena answered.

"That's pretty shitty." Alex concluded with a frown.

"Yeah, it was," Lena agreed. "But that is my life. What is your story, Alex?"

"Sorry, ladies" the Librarian interrupted. "The library will be closing soon. If you could pack up your things and make for the exit, that would be much appreciated." She said with a kind smile.

The girls packed up their things and moved to the front steps of the library to continue their conversation. "My story? Hmmm. Well it isn't as long as yours, but… My life was normal, both my parents are scientists, always had time for me no matter how busy they got at work. I was the star of the family, the apple of my parents eye, due to my high intelligence and eidetic memory. It wasn’t until last year that things started to change for me. My parents decided to adopt Kara, she’d lost her family in a house fire…” Alex said.

“No, she did not.” Lena interrupted.

“What do you mean she didn’t? Of course she did. I think I would know how my baby sister's parents died.” Alex argued.

“Just stop, Alex you do not have to lie to me, I know that your sister is in fact an alien and is probably related to the new superhero in Metropolis, Superman. Which if she is, would make her Kryptonian. I know this for a fact because Lex is crazy obsessed with Superman and Kara shows signs of having the same powers as him. Also, it’s pretty clear that she worships a different god named Rao.” Lena said.

“Fine, you're right but if you tell anyone else I swear," Alex threatened.

"I won’t, I promise" Lena swore.

"I believe you, but don't make me regret it." She said with a pointed look. "Anyway, everything was fine then Kara came crashing into my life, her superhero cousin didn’t want her and left her on our doorstep. That was when everything in my life changed and my parents had less and less time for me. My mother is always expecting me to grow up and be mature, always expecting me to be my sister’s babysitter like I have no friends I want to hang out with, no schoolwork I need to get done. I just feel like in my mother's eyes, I have no life outside of looking after Kara which only got worse when my father, who had joined a secret government agency to protect Kara, died." 

"I’m always being judged and ridiculed for being too much of a Luthor by strangers on the streets and at school. Then I go home to be compared to my 'perfect' brother and ridiculed for not being Luthor enough by my mother. I will never win." Lena said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And you have a mother who stopped seeing you and your greatness when Kara came along, which is wrong and we both deserve better,” Lena said with a sad smile, Alex hummed in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before a car horn sounded causing both the girls to jump and look around. “There’s my sister.” she nodded towards the car parked across the street. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I’m sure Kara won’t mind giving you a lift home.” Alex asked worried about her new friend.

“Yes, I’ll be fine Alex. My friend Jack just texted to let me know that his practice will be finished soon then he’ll be around to pick me up." Lena reassured her with a warm smile. “But if you are still worried, how about we swap numbers so I can text you as soon as he picks me up and when I get home. So you know I am safe.” Lena offered.

“Sure, that would be great. One less thing for me to worry about,” Alex agreed with a sigh of relief, handing her unlocked phone to Lena, and accepting hers in return.

“There you go.” Lena said, giving Alex her phone. “I will text you later and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She added, more like a question with a shy look in her eyes.

“You sure will. I have to go now but we will talk soon. Bye Lena." Alex smiled with a farewell wave before making her way across the road.

“Bye Alex." She called with a wave. "We will get it one day." Lena promised her.

**Lena Luthor** **(4:30PM):** Hey, it’s Lena. I just wanted to say that I think becoming a doctor is a great idea and you will be amazing in whatever you choose to do in life. 

**Lena Luthor** **(4:30PM):** Also I’m home safe. See you tomorrow. 

**The better Alex** **(4:35pm):** That is very sweet of you to say, thank you. I’m glad you are home safe. See you tomorrow. 

**Lena Luthor** **(4:40pm):** _ Do you mind me asking why Kara is allowed to drive if your mother doesn’t like teenagers driving? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. _

**The better Alex** **(4:41pm):** _ No, it’s fine. Kara is allowed to drive because she’s Kara. Mom lets her get away with everything. _

**Lena Luthor** **(4:45pm):** _ That’s just stupid, I know how you feel. Maybe we can complain about being the unloved child together? _

**The better Alex** **(4:46pm):** _That would be nice to have someone on my side for a change._

**Lena Luthor** **(4:46pm):** _ I will always be on your side. _

**The better Alex** **(4:47pm):** _ Ditto. _

After that day, they became fast friends and stuck together through the rest of high school and college, visiting whenever they could. The girls stayed in contact when they left college and Lena went to live in Metropolis so Lex could take over LuthorCorp and Alex moved with her sister to National City. 

Alex was there for Lena when Lex finally lost his mind and went on his killing spree while trying to take down Superman. She was there for her when Lena went on to become the youngest CEO in history, she was there for her every time someone tried to kill her, when people attacked her just because of her last name. She was there when Lena discovered that Lionel was her biological father and when being a Luthor got too much for her. 

Alex was even her maid of honour when Lena married her sister, Kara. 

Lena was there for Alex when she joined the same secret government agency that got her father killed, she was there when Alex discovered that she also liked women. She was there when Alex discovered that her father didn’t die but was kidnapped by CADMUS and she supported her through the aftermath of her father's betrayal. She was there for Alex after her failed first same sex relationship with Maggie, when she became the director of the D.E.O and when she had to have her mind wiped to protect Kara. 

She shared the maid of honour position with Kara when Alex married Kelly Olsen.

No matter what, Lena and Alex were always there for each other and they will always have being the least favourite sibling in common.

  
  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a huge thanks to AlexKaye7 for helping me again. I know that this fanfiction was finished but I wasn't really happy with it and their helped me to feel more confident and happy with this story. They were once more great help and amazing to work and I hope we continue to work together and make amazing fanfics together. 
> 
> You totally check out their work.


End file.
